Location tracking can be useful in many different fields. For example, individuals who may be located in high-risk areas, such as large buildings, warehouses, construction areas, industrial areas, refineries, mining areas, battlefields, where individuals may include first responders, firefighters, police, and/or military personnel, among other types of individuals in high-risk work areas, may utilize location tracking.
Location tracking of such individuals can allow for location determination in the event of an incapacitating event. For example, if an individual in a high-risk area experiences an incapacitating event, the location of the individual can be utilized by others to render assistance/aid to the incapacitated individual.